


the responsible cotton

by Miss_Sun27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sun27/pseuds/Miss_Sun27
Summary: Being responsible is hard job! But Junmyeon took it with big pride and theres come Sehunie.





	the responsible cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Deeply sorry for the unbeta ness and messy grammar...self indulge story of how sehun got his scar on his cheek.

Kim Junmyeon is a responsible 6 years old kid. Well thats what people around him always praise him. He is the attentive ever helpful class rep at his kindergarten. He is reponsible to help her mom to pickup newspaper and milk every morning at the front gate, every weekend he must help his dad to wash his car, he is basically byul's favourite brother because he helps his parents to raise her, he helps his hyung to eat his greens each time they eat together, dont forget as class rep he always helps teachers around. The best part is every morning he will help teachers to fetch younger students at school lobby, hold their hands, wipe their snots, and bring them to their respective classes. Every one should love the school like he does too. He is proud of himself. Last year he even got an award to be the most responsible student in their kindergarten. Every night he prays that he will get the award again this year. 

Until one day there is a new student introduced to him, a 2 years old cute kid named Oh Sehun, he is shy tiny kiddo. He cant talk very well yet, as teacher said they need to help younger students to communicate better, junmyeon is determine to take sehun under his wings and wants to make sehun talks alot too. So he began to spend alot of time with sehun, come to 2 years old area with big books, show pictures, tried to imitate sounds, pronounce the words slowly to his dearest oh sehun. His teacher again praised him about that, even told his and sehun's parents about that. Junmyeon is happy. Sehun seems to like him alot too.

One sunny day, his teacher decided to take them to their little garden beside their school building. All 6 years old kids will spend time helping around the garden. Junmyeon is very excited to see if they can harvest any of the veges, maybe some baby carrots or cherry tomatoes. He remembers sehun loves cherry tomatoes alot. He must bring them to his beloved sehunie. After they pickup some ripe tomatoes which is the only thing they able to harvest today, teacher let them snack on the ripe tomatoes there but must wash them first! He suddenly remembers that 2 years old class is just beside the garden, he then go to closest window and steps on a wooden box to peer inside to see what sehun is doing right now. He easily spots the tiny kid whos trying to sleep with his favourite chicks blankey.Oh its the nap time! He forgot about that as 6 years old no need nap time anymore, teachers now make them to do more activities like gardening or colouring outside. Besides nap time are for tiny kids like sehunie but sehun seems cant sleep, he keeps frowning and looking around while all his friend already in lala land. Junmyeon pities him and understands he also hate that feeling of had to do things he dont like, like napping! Its for the weak!

He thus softly called sehun, the younger perks up and giggles seeing his favourite hyung at the class windows.Hyung waves to him, telling him to come closer. Tiny sehun quickly go to his hyung bringing his blankey with him but he cant reach his hyung properly so he took the small plastic stool and stand on top of it as instructed by Junmyeon. When he wobbly able to stand, Junmyeon praises him doing a good job then immediately tell sehun what he and his classmates will do today. Junmyeon shows his tiny basket to sehun and promises he will share with sehun later but tiny sehun can be a bit greedy and impatience sometimes andJunmyeon, he got a weak heart at pouty sehunie. The baby looks like he wants to cry when jun asks him to wait. Sehun tries to grab the tomatoes by himself. Junmyeon said no again but then he saw sehun teary eyes. Oh no. He hates that when the kid cries. Teacher usually take long time to calm him down. As the responsible hyung, he wont make teachers do extra work. He asks sehun to say please and held his 2 tiny palms up together. The kid excitedly say 'juseyo' with cutest voice. Junmyeon giggles at that. However, as he distribute the tomatoes to sehun's hands suddenly the stool sehuns stepped on wobble and snap! Oh no the stool legs are broken! Sehun lets out a loud wail on the floor. Teacher runs into the class room immediately and Junmyeon he is still at the window, stunned. He sees red liquid seeping from sehun's right cheek. He is bleeding! He hurts Sehun he thinks, he shouldnt call the baby to the window, and asked him to stand on the stool. He should know better, he is older. He cant help but also cries seeing sehun in pain. He felt so sorry. He cries more when seeing teacher hauls sehun to his car. His class teacher said, that the teacher brings sehun to hospital because the wound is quite deep, might need stiches. He cries even more at that while apologizing. Teacher didnot get mad at him, calm him down and said he can always say sorry to sehun later. Its not his fault. 

When his parents pick him up, teacher told them about what happened today. Junmyeon quietly stand between them, still sad, sehun didnt return to school that evening, he wants to see sehun quickly. Asked his parents to go visit sehun faster, he wants to be a responsible hyung and be a big person to apologise first! His parents that called sehun's parents then drive to sehun's house. Junmyeon also asked if he can drop by a store to buy sehun a get well soon ballon. Maybe some chocolate too. His parents easily agreed and praised him to be so responsible hyung. Even buy junmyeon a bar of his favourite choco too. He can share this w sehun later! 

When he arrived at sehun's home. The boy is not crying anymore, he is sipping a box of chocoemon milk, junmyeon can see a big patch of plaster at his right cheeks. He feels like wanting to cry again. It must be hurt! But sehun smiles at him, not without wincing and even wants to share his choco milk with junmyeon. He cant help to feel better, and hug the baby closer while saying sorry. The parents laugh at their adorbleness at let them spend some time together sharing the chocolates and drink. Sehun loves the balloon too. He shyly gives Junmyeon a big smooch as thank you. 

The parents even take pictures of them together. They coo at their kids. Suddenly sehun's mom said "my baby cheeks are not flawless anymore, now no one want to marry him, he will stay w me forever" jokingly. Junmyeon was so shocked, dropped his choco bar and stand still. "I..I will marry Sehun! I ll take the responsibility! I ll work hard! Please let me marry sehun" and bow to the parents deeply. He must convince the parents. He will take sehun to live with him forever. Because of him sehun got hurt. He is the hyung. He can do this. The parents were so stunned then laughed merrily at Junmyeon. 

Later that day, junmyeon is very happy telling the story to his big brother, he had took a big responsility to marry oh sehun because he made sehuns hurt. His hyung praised him to be so reliable then asked if he know what marry is. Junmyeon stares at his hyung and says "No?"

.....oh no


End file.
